Celofán
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: "Todo el mundo el reconocido al menos una vez, de vez en cuando. ¡Pero nadie siquiera sabe mi nombre!" Inspirado en Mister Cellophane de la película Chicago.


Al escuchar Mister Cellophane lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Canadá. Quien no la haya escuchado, se la recomiendo.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Si alguien se pusiera de pie en una multitud, y alzara su voz, y moviera su brazo, y sacudiera su pierna; lo notarías. A menos, claro, que ese personaje fuera invisible, intrascendente; a menos que hubiera sido Matthew, él no había sido notado por su madre cuando hablaba con su tía. Le tenía entre sus brazos, sobre su regazo, pero no en su mente y ojos.

—Deberías ver a Alfred, ¡es increíble! Aprende tan rápido, y lo hace sin que nadie se lo ordene.

Sus palabras fluían como si Matthew no estuviera allí, como si fuera invisible. ¡Como si el no fuera más que celofán! Y es que ella veía a través de él, sin saber que estaba allí, sin saber cómo acomodaba sus gafas al leer, cómo giraba su rostro al pasar frente a una tienda musical, deseoso por instruirse en el arte de las melodías.

Matthew terminó de comprender su lugar con los videojuegos. Aquella vez en la que Alfred y él decidieron probar un juego que requería de cooperación, Batman Y Robin peleando contra los villanos de Gotham City. Tras innumerables partidas de innumerables días, Matthew deseó no ser el personaje de tan corta capa, deseó no pertenecer a la mitad inferior de la pantalla, deseó no tener que enfrentarse a los secuaces sino al villano mayor.

—De acuerdo, en esta ronda tú también serás Batman.

— ¿Puede haber dos Batman?

— ¡Claro!

Lo que Matthew no esperaba era que el suyo usara traje violeta en lugar de negro. Pero ello debería haber sido suficiente para apaciguar su descontento. Finalmente le comunicó a su hermano que el jugo no había sido tan divertido y que era mejor si lo terminaba solo.

Al menos en la escuela no debía estar codo a codo junto a Alfred, pero eso no significaba mejoría alguna. Era menos notado aún. Un ser humano está hecho más que de aire, con toda esa masa uno está obligado a verle. Sin embargo nadie parecía notarle en el momento de elegir a los jugadores para conformar equipos en la clase de deportes. Matthew quedaba hasta el final, terminando en un equipo por decisión del azar.

¡Incluso para sus profesores no era más que celofán! Los lugares en los respectivos pupitres eran asignados por ellos, lo que resultaba en un diluvio de quejas por parte de los estudiantes, mas nunca prestaron atención a las quejas de Matthew. Por ello, durante la reasignación de lugares, al toparse con su nombre, decidieron que era un buen joven que jamás se quejaba y por lo tanto le otorgaron el honor de escoger a su próximo compañero. Con algo de pena y sonrisa de fracaso, Matthew podía admitir para sí mismo que en el cuerpo estudiantil no había un individuo al cual pudiera llamar amigo, siquiera alguno que recordase su nombre, como menos. Con la mayor educación posible se encontró rechazando la oferta propuesta, a sus ojos estaría forzando a un compañero a pasar el mes siguiente junto a él, aunque realmente no quería compartir el lugar de estudio con alguien que no reconociese su presencia. De aquello ya había tenido demasiado.

A pesar de la edad que tuviera Matthew aún conservaba el oso de felpa que en su infancia le había sido obsequiado —adquisición que originalmente le hubo sido entregada a Alfred, pero éste ya poseía demasiados juguetes y se lo cedió a su hermano—, en un principio nombrado como Kumajiro, pero el niño nunca fue bueno recordándolo así como el oso siempre olvidaba su nombre. A pesar de las situaciones aquel muñeco constituyó lo que fue un amigo único, nadie más hubo sido tan íntimo con Matthew como él lo fue, confidente de sus penas y secretos, compañero de dolores y sueños. Su actividad preferida para realizar juntos era divertirse en la nieve, por lo que pasaban todo el año esperando la llegada del invierno. Con el lento paso del tiempo el lazo entre ambos fue aumentando cada vez más.

_El mago de Oz_ iba a ser realizada en la escuela. Matthew estaba deseoso por participar, aspiraba al papel del Hombre de Hojalata. Realmente no le entusiasmaba demasiado la producción, sino que buscaba acercarse a la chica que poseía el papel protagónico. Sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando se enteró de los resultados. No había gran número de jóvenes durante las audiciones y en un principio no comprendió el por qué del desenlace de la situación.

—Es que mi nombre no figura en las listas… —intentó razonar Matthew.

Sabía que no sobraban nombres a la hora de distribuir los papeles.

—Oh, claro… De seguro ha habido un error cuando la realizaron.

Tras una hojeada en su libreta continuó:

—Te fue asignado el papel de árbol.

—Pero, ellos no hacen más que lanzar manzanas, y yo realicé la audición para el papel del Hombre de Hojalata.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Realmente no recordaba haberle visto el rostro.

—Además en las listas ya están todos los árboles asignados.

—Sí, pero tu papel es diferente. No debes arrojar manzanas. Luces algo tímido, así que te facilité la tarea y tampoco te ha sido asignada ninguna línea.

Matthew jamás se presentó a ningún ensayo, mucho menos para el día del estreno. No es como si alguien hubiera notado su ausencia.

Los eventos sociales entre compañeros de escuela aumentaban a medida que Matthew y Alfred crecían, siendo este último siempre un invitado esperado por los anfitriones. En todas las ocasiones estuvieron permitidos acompañantes extras, por lo que Matthew se encontró en la situación de poder asistir también. Al principio no le hubo incomodado, a sus ojos cada reunión era una nueva oportunidad para darse a conocer entre aquellos círculos. Sin embargo, cada vez le fue más difícil reconocer a las personas que en dichos lugares se encontraba. Sabía que él mismo desencajaba, que no había lugar para él en un sitio tal, que era una pérdida de tiempo. Al fin y al cabo se sintió patético por haber asistido tantas veces. Esas personas podían ver a través de él, caminar junto a él, sin nunca saber que allí había estado.

Mentiría si dijera que se sintió bien al haber dejado de asistir, pero prefería quedarse en su hogar con Kumajiro entre sus brazos. Una de las cosas que más extrañó de las fiestas fue el que jamás podría volver a ver a un joven que le había fascinado. Por supuesto que nunca notó su existencia, y Matthew ni siquiera llegó a saber su nombre. No fue hasta que llegó la fecha del baile de la escuela que volvió a verle, y es que estaba bailando con la protagonista de la obra del año anterior. Ninguno sabría cuánto le habían lastimado, ¡a sus ojos él no era más que celofán!

En el verano su familia decidió tomar vacaciones en un lugar bien alejado de la casa, una playa en la cual ellos serían desconocidos. Entonces Matthew notó la posición en la que se encontraba, todos serían iguales para los ojos desconocidos, no se sabría el nombre de ninguno. Fue luego comprendió que podía cambiar de lugar, de círculo social, de actividades, pero él seguiría siendo el mismo. ¡Señor celofán! Cierta noche de aquellas mismas vacaciones, sus padres salieron con el club de golf matrimonial al cual se habían unido, de igual manera Alfred no había tardado en congeniar con desconocidos y organizar planes para el resto del día.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres unírtenos? —pregunto su hermano cuando notó que Matthew estaría solo en la casa de verano.

—Absolutamente, creo que hoy prefiero una noche tranquila.

— ¡Como digas!

Así fue como terminó pasando la velada con Kumajiro. Un par de películas y comida precalentada. Un cómodo sofá y suaves acolchados.

—Sabes, siempre creí que algún día las cosas cambiarían, que todo podría mejorar —le dijo a su oso—. Sin embargo, a pesar de que me esfuerce y me mantenga positivo, todo sigue igual.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Todo el mundo es reconocido al menos una vez, de tanto en tanto. ¡Pero nadie siquiera sabe mi nombre!

El muñeco de felpa continuaba sentado en su lugar de la mesa, inexpresivo.

—No me pongas esa cara, tú eres igual a ellos. Señor Celofán, ¡ese debería ser mi nombre y así nadie lo olvidaría! Al diablo Matthew y al diablo todos, si al fin y al cabo nadie me reconoce.

Kumajiro parpadeó antes de observarle fijamente.

— ¿Quién eres? —musitó.

— ¡¿Qué quién soy?!

De un salto Matthew estaba de pie, el cuchillo de la cena fuertemente sujeto entre los dedos de una mano.

—Tienes a tus propios padres y a tu único amigo, vives con ellos durante años, ¡se supone que te notarían! —con un grito y una puñalada la felpa del muñeco fue vista— ¡Señor Celofán, señor Celofán! Ése debería ser mi nombre, ¡señor Celofán!

Unos cuantos golpes en el rostro de Kumajiro, debilitados por el incipiente llanto que amenazaba al joven.

—Te lo digo, ¡Celofán, señor Celofán! Debió haber sido mi nombre… Pueden ver a través de mí, caminar junto a mí… y nunca saber que yo estuve allí…

No notó el eco del metal al caer al suelo cuando llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Los lentes que le posibilitaban ver fueron descartados.

—Nunca, siquiera saber que yo estuve allí…

Aún con los ojos irritados volvió a ponerse las gafas para recoger a su amigo. Observó el daño en su estómago.

—Lo siento, Kumajiro.


End file.
